Finally Forever
by Friends4ever55
Summary: Okay, this story takes place a few weeks after Elena turns and has chosen Stefan. Damon left town and I don't own ANYTHING just the story idea not the scenes or phrases taken from the show. A lot better than it sounds! Set after 3x22!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this story takes place a few weeks after Elena turns and has chosen Stefan. Damon left town and I don't own ANYTHING just the story idea not the scenes or phrases taken from the show. A lot better than it sounds!**

** -Friends4ever55**

****3 weeks after she turned****

**Elena's POV**

It was girl's night again, tonight at Caroline's, yay. I've spent my whole day avoiding Stefan; I really wasn't in the mood to have boy talk and fun today. I've lost enough people lately, I lost Damon, I lost myself, my human self, and I'm starting to lose Jeremy. He is so into his relationship with Bonnie, I love that their happy together, but… I got out of the car and knocked on the door.

**Caroline's POV**

"Elena's here!" I gasped "She's early!" I sat up on my bed and pulled my hair back

"It's okay." He kissed me "I was just leaving." He sped out of the room leaving me with a smile on my face

I walked down the stairs and answered the door. "Hey 'Lena!

"Hey." She sighed

"What's wrong?" I questioned her, knowing she's had a tuff time since Damon left

"It's Stefan." I tensed up.

"What-What's wrong?" I faked a cough trying to hide my fear

"He's driving me insane. I don't do anything on my own anymore, I don't eat, sleep or breathe without Stefan by my side!" she exclaimed plopping down on the couch

"Ok, fine its girl's night no boy talk tonight." I told her just as a love-struck Bonnie walked through the door. Since she got back with Jeremy she was always in a daze.

"Great." I heard Elena mumble

"Bonnie? Can I see you in the kitchen?" I said pulling her into the kitchen

"What?" she huffed "You're all happy with your mystery guy, Elena's got Stefan and I've got Jeremy." She said

"Elena's not happy! She's miserable! Oh and Stefan IS my mystery guy!" I whispered

"What!" she screamed

I heard Elena get up and head towards us. She slowly entered the kitchen, tears on her cheeks. "I may not love him anymore, but my best friend. I'll admit that I don't love him, but how could you Caroline." She sped out of the room

_Darn! I forgot she's a vampire! _I thought to myself

"Nice one." Bonnie scoffed using her bring a vampire down spell on me. Bringing me to the floor in pain then exiting the house

**Elena's POV**

I had to get out of this town. I was driving across Wickery Bridge the same bridge I died going over, my parents died going over this bridge, so it was symbolic that I did the second time around. I closed my eyes for a split second and heard Damon's voice.

"You want what everyone wants."

My eyes snapped open "Damon." I whispered

No answer.

I drove the remaining way across the bridge and then onto a deserted back way out of town. I was hoping Damon was waiting on the opposite side of the bridge, because I don't know where his voice had come from, he'd never said those words to me before. I closed my eyes briefly once again and heard him.

"You want passion."

I opened my eyes looking to the sides of the road. Still no Damon.

Passion? When did I ever feel real passion with Stefan? But with Damon…There was the kiss on the porch after he compelled Jeremy the second time. The kiss at the motel that was true passion! There was no spark with Stefan, just security.

I pulled over and laid my head back and closed my eyes. I waited to see if I heard anymore 'phrases' you could say.

"I love you, Elena." "I can't be selfish with you." "An adventure." "Even a little danger."

I have to find Damon. I stared the car and pulled back onto the road, then in a sudden flash something came to me, a clip of the past.

****The night of the bonfire and car accident****

"_Katherine?" someone asked_

_I looked behind me "Um…no I" I looked around again "I'm Elena." _

"_Oh you-you just look," he shakes his head "I'm sorry, you just really remind me of someone." He takes a step closer "I'm Damon."_

"_Not to be rude or anything Damon, but it's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere." I looked at him_

"_Your one to talk." He raised his eyebrows at me "You're out here all by yourself."_

"_It's Mystic Falls, nothing bad ever happens here." I smiled at him. I looked down at my phone "I got into a fight…with my boyfriend." I said with slight embarrassment_

"_About what?" he held up his hands as if to surrender "May I ask?"_

"_Life, future, he's got it all mapped out." I pursed my lips together_

_He looked at me with a questioning look "You don't want it?"_

"_I don't know what I want." I looked at him felling a sense of attraction towards this mysterious stranger_

"_That's not true," again another step closer "You want what everyone wants."_

"_What?" I flirted "A mysterious stranger who has all the answers." _

_He turned his head laughing slightly at my joke or attempted flirting "Well let's just say I've been around I long time, I've learned a few things._

"_So, Damon," I continued my attempt at flirting "Tell me, what is it that I want?"_

"_You want __**a love that consumes you," **__he walked forward with every word "you want passion, an adventure, and even a little danger." He smirked _

_We were face to face now out eyes met, his were blue like the ocean reflecting the sun, you can see them sparkle even in the time of nightfall. _

"_So," I broke the silence "What do you want?"_

_He sighed. I heard a car and turned to see my parent's car. "That's my parents." I sighed_

_He looked straight into my eyes. "I want you to get everything you're looking for, but for now I want you to forget this happened. Can't have people knowing I'm in town yet." He smirked again "Goodnight Elena." With that he was gone_

****Present****

Next thing I knew my car was flipping upside down in every and all directions. It landed on the top and I was stuck. I was to confused to focus on getting out. "Help!" I coughed

"Elena?" I heard a hushed whisper

"Help!" I screamed again

Just then Damon appeared at my window. "Elena." He said

"Damon, help me." I said urgency

"Let me get you out." He grabbed my seat belt and pulled it loose, making me fall forward. "You okay?" he asked helping me up

I fell loosely back into his arms though I knew I could stand and was fine. I just needed Damon right now. He picked me up bridal style and carried me away from the car. I soon fell fast…

**Damon's POV**

I looked at the sleeping angle beside me, I was driving her back to Mystic Falls where Stefan was probably frantically looking for her. She stirred. "Hey sleepyhead."

"Damon? Where are we?" she questioned sitting up

"Almost home." I told her

"What!" she exclaimed "Please take me ANYWHERE but there. Please." She begged

"Why?" I asked "Saint Stefan lost control again?"

"Well, Caroline and him are _very _happy together." I looked at him

"He's cheating?" I asked stopping the car

"Yeah. He is. But the best part about it, is that I don't love him anymore. I…I made the wrong choice Damon." She told me looking me in the eyes

"No…Elena, you know I don't deserve you." I told her

"You remember when I said if I met you first things might have been different?" she asked me

"Yeah why?" I questioned her

"I did meet you first. Why didn't you tell me Damon?" she asked me

I looked away from her "What are you talking about?" I asked refusing to meet her gaze

"Damon, don't do this. Don't shut me out. You know what I'm talking about, you thought I was Katherine. Then you told me I wanted a love that consumes me. Stefan never consumed me, in fact I told Matt when I was trying to choose that you were the problem when I'm with you it consumes me." She told me

"Elena…" I started

"Damon, don't." she begged "You know it's true."

I leaned over, before I could think I kissed her. IN return she kissed me back we turned in our seats and continued kissing, like the night at the hotel.

**Bonnie's POV**

I was looking for Elena as I had been all night. I saw a car on Wickery Bridge, is that…Damon's car? It was! He was supposed to be long gone, maybe he has seen Elena.

I pulled up beside it to see him and…Elena! I got out of the car and knocked on the window. He jerked up and saw me, him and Elena got out of the car. "Bonnie? What are you doing here?" Elena asked

"I've been looking for you all night. What's Damon doing here?" I asked actually happy to see him

"He saved me…again." She smiled

"What happened?" I questioned again

"I was driving out of town, after the whole Caroline thing, and these phrases kept coming to me, and then a…like a clip of a memory came to me and I had a wreak. It was a memory from when Damon had compelled me." She explained to me

"Oh…well I'm glad you're okay." I told her hugging her "So, where will you go from here, home to Stefan, or away with Damon?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to see Stefan, or Caroline!" she shouted

"I understand." I sighed "But Elena, Mystic Falls is your home and we can't all just pack up and move." I told her

"I don't want to leave, but I can't go back." She told me

"If I may…Why don't we go back, all of us together, and I can get Stefan out of town, because you," he pointed towards Elena "chose me."

"You, and you?" I looked at them

"Us." Elena said snuggling into Damon's shoulder

"I am actually surprisingly happy for you two." I told them smiling ear to ear

"You?" Damon chuckled "Miss. Judgey?"

"Yes. Me Miss. Judgey." I laughed "So what's it gonna be Elena?"

"We're going home…" she said

**A/N: 5 reviews to go on! Tell me if you like it or not! Follow me on twitter at Friends4ever552 you follow me I'll follow you. Same with reviewing! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, thanks to the 5 reviewers I hope I can get more this time!**

**Elena's POV**

I leaned back in the passenger's seat of Damon's car while we continued our drive to Mystic Falls. I really wanted to be home, Jeremy may not be at home all the time anymore, but he still needed me. Plus, Mystic Falls is my home too, it was home before Stefan came into my life and it's still my home now.

"What are you thinking, beautiful?" Damon questioned looking over at me

"Nothing." I said kissing his cheek

"That wasn't the 'nothing' face." He argued

"Okay, I was thinking that Mystic Falls is my home, before Stefan came into my life and it's still mine now that he's gone." I told him

"It's been my home for over 500 years." He smirked like he was more superior

As much as he got under my skin I still loved him. We were almost to the boarding house where Stefan and Caroline were probably camped out. We pulled up to the house and stepped out of the car. "You ready?" Damon asked coming to my side

"Yeah." I said walking up to the door "Stay here." I whispered as I entered the house

"Stefan! Caroline! Are you here?" I knew they were because I could hear them. No one responded "The gig is up so come on out." I yelled

I saw them head down the stairs, hair and cloths disheveled. "Nice to see you two." I smirked

"Elena…" Stefan started only to be cut off by me stabbing a stake into his stomach

"STEFAN!" Caroline screamed I quickly did the same to her

"Come on in!" I called to Damon

He came out of the shadows "Hello, brother, Blondie." He greeted

They both continued groaning in pain. "Help." They muttered

I pulled the stake out of Stefan, then Caroline. "What are you doing here Damon?" Stefan asked

"I just thought I'd bring Elena back to her not-so-loving boyfriend." He told him

"Where'd you find him Elena?" Stefan coughed

"He found me. He saved me…again, when did you ever save me?" I told him

"I—I"

"I don't believe I was really asking you. I made a mistake, when I chose you I didn't love you. I love Damon. Stefan at one time I _loved _you, but not anymore. So technically I choose Damon, so you have to leave town." I smiled

He got up off the floor and headed straight for Damon who easily threw him on the ground. "Don't try it brother. Or you Blondie." He smirked at the seething Caroline

"Get out of town!" Damon screamed

"NO!" Stefan replied

"I know you still love Elena, So I'll kill her over and over and over in front of you and show no remorse so leave town NOW!" Damon told Stefan

I know Damon wouldn't really do that, but Stefan quickly got up and grabbed Caroline's hand and sped out of the boarding house. "They're finally gone." He whispered coming up behind me

"Ummm hmmm." I turned around and kissed him. The kiss deepened and intensified

"Upstairs." He said his voice husky

I nodded and he picked me up and we zipped to his bedroom.

**Bonnie's POV**

It's been a week since Damon's return and Stefan and Caroline's escape. They just left after their encounter with Elena. Elena and Damon are very close. They almost haven't left each other's side. Or the boarding house I may add. They're in love, just like me and Jeremy.

It was girl's night, just me and Elena. We were going to have it at the boarding house actually, Damon offered. He was going to spend the evening elsewhere, we hoped.

I pulled up at the boarding house and walked to the door. I knocked on it knowing if I went in I might see something I don't want to. I heard Elena giggling and heading to the door. She opened it with her hair slightly disheveled. "Hi." She laughed

"You ready?" I asked her with my sleeping bag under my arm

"Yeah." She said noticing her hair and trying to fix it. While Damon just gazes at her. "Damon, time to go." She went over and kissed him

"Ahhh do I have to?" he fake pouted

"Damon, don't aggregate a witch." I warned

"Fine." He pouted and kissed Elena and walked out

"So…" I said smiling

"What?" she asked heading into the parlor

"What nothing! How are you two?" I asked knowing

"In love. I love him Bonnie, I really do." She told me

We set up our sleep stuff and Elena went to make the popcorn while I set up the movie.

**Elena's POV  
** I went into the kitchen and put the popcorn in the microwave. I heard Damon behind me. "You're not supposed to be here." I whisper turning around to face him

"Don't tell. Then I'm not here." He smirked at me

"You're so bad." I purred at him

"I know. But I just couldn't stand to be away from you." He told me kissing my neck

"It's only for one night, I'll repay you tomorrow." I told him pushing him off of me

"Elena."

"Damon."

"Bonnie." She said stepping into the kitchen

"I was just leaving." Damon zipped out of the room

"I honestly didn't know he was still here. I heard him come into the kitchen while I was making the popcorn." I told her

"Somehow I believe you, but Damon better stay away from now on." She raised her voice

"Let's go." I chuckled

**Caroline's POV**

We've been on the run for a week. I'm already tired of running. We were sitting on a log in the woods exhausted after a hunt. I looked over at Stefan who was looking down at the ground. "Stefan, we have to stop running. They're not looking for us, they never will."

"Caroline they still love us, we have to believe that. Damon and Elena may hate me, but everyone loves you, that was your goal from the start, right? You get Matt, Tyler, Klaus, even Damon to love you."

"What? I'm just bad at keeping boyfriends, but I love you I really do Stefan." I pleaded

"Do you Caroline?" he asked softly

I nodded.

"You're lying." He told me

"I'm not." I cried

I got up and zipped further into the forest away from Stefan. With tears running down my face, I finally realized the mistake I made with Stefan. Elena was my best friend and I stole her boyfriend even though she was in love with Damon, I still must have broken her heart.

I have to go back and make things right. "Caroline!" I heard Stefan call

Before he saw me I sped out of the forest and headed home to Mystic Falls…

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed…**

**Delenaluver**

**Anniecall**

**Lily**

**PazOrtiz**

**And HelloVampireKitty**

** 6 reviews to keep going. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Elena's POV**

I was living in the boarding house with Damon, and Jeremy was the official 'owner' of the house he didn't live with us, but no unwanted vampires could get in. I was looking at a ring catalog that happen to come in the mail. Not that I'll ever see Damon Salvatore down on one knee. I heard a knock on the door; I walked over to find an all too familiar face, "Caroline…" I said

"Can I come in…I mean I know I can, but…" she grinned trying to step in "How did…" she was cut off Damon coming into view

"Blondie, how nice to see you." He smirked

He walked over to me and looped arms around my waist. "Damon!" I squealed as he tickled me

"How are you two living here, but I can't get in?" Caroline asked

Before I could think Damon slammed the door in her face. "Thanks for that." I kissed his nose

"More alone time for us." He rubbed our noses together

"Later. I'll go make dinner." I told him. Leaving a pouting Damon in the parlor

**Damon's POV  
** I walked over to the couch and took a seat. I sat on something…a catalog. Not just any catalog a ring catalog. Elena wanted to get married? Why else would this be here? I noticed a marked page and flipped to it. It was a 1 karat ring with 3 simple stones across it. It was a beautiful ring, and it belonged on a beautiful finger like Elena's. I had thought about getting married back in 1864, but now the woman I love will live forever with me, so I mean we could. "Damon!" she called I heard her coming towards the parlor so I threw the catalog under the couch.

"Dinner ready?" I question

"No. But I wanted help." She sped over to me

"Do I have to?" I wined

"Yes. I mean I already burnt the garlic bread…" she sighed, she couldn't cook at all really

"Big surprise there." I mumbled knowing she heard me

I was pinned against the wall suddenly. I flipped the table on her and she was now pinned on the couch under me. My lips meet hers and we laid there kissing for a moment before I remembered diner. "I have to go before _you _burn the house down." I looked at her

"Oh, I might trade and go back to Stefan, if someone doesn't start playing nice…" she warned with a seductive look on her face

"Ohhhh I'm shaking." I sarcastically replied my mind still on the ring she wanted

We walked into the kitchen and _I _finished dinner. We sat and ate; when we were done Elena went upstairs and got ready for bed. I was down in the parlor when I heard a knock on the door, I opened the door to find, our _favorite _original…Klaus

"Where's my precious doppelganger?" he asked his voice full of anger

"Hello Klaus…" I sighed "We've been waiting for your arrival." I told him

"Elena!" he bellowed from his spot outside the house

I heard her start down the stairs. I turned to see her in a towel and hair in her face. "Damon how was at the-"she looked up and saw Klaus. She sped up the stairs and came back down with clothes on. "Hello Klaus." She said

"I heard you have turned…" his eyes glared into Elena's

"It wasn't my choice, but yes." She kept a straight face the whole time

"So, my precious Elena, it was your choice…The question is who did you _really _live for?" He smirked. I looked down at the ground then up to Elena's eyes

"I chose to live for the man I love…Damon." She walked as close to the door as she could without Klaus getting her.

"Really, because as I recall it was Stefan who you chose." He grinned

"Well things changed." She sighed "That's an understatement…" I heard her mumble

Klaus was angry, he quickly left knowing he couldn't do anything more to anger Elena.

**Klaus's POV**

Elena was a vampire, which meant no more hybrids…I was alone. I was lost. I went to the only person I knew to talk to…Caroline Forbes. I knocked on the door and her mother answered. "Is Caroline in?" I questioned

"Yes…" she hesitated "Come in." I had already been invited in before, but I was being a gentlemen. I was a monster but I still know my manners. I knocked on Caroline's door. "Come in." I heard crying

"Hello Love." I entered

"Klaus…What-what are you doing here?" she questioned. I could see in her eyes she had missed me, but didn't want to admit it

"I wanted to see you." I said keeping the real reason behind knowing she had obviously had a bad day too. "What's the matter?" I questioned sitting on her bed

"I went to see Elena today, and she hates me, because…"

****Flashback Caroline's POV****

_"Stefan, we can't…You and Elena just got back together and this, it isn't right." I told him_

_ "Caroline, don't worry. She'll never know." He hushed me bringing my lips to his_

_ "But I…" he pulled me in for a more passionate kiss silencing all my efforts not too_

**Present Klaus's POV**

"So you and Stefan are…" I couldn't finish the thought. I love Caroline; I love her with everything in me.

"I thought so…But when Elena found out she got in her car and drove away, then Damon found her and brought her back. When they did that she admitted to loving Damon and me and Stefan ran off together. But now I realize the _only _reason I wanted Stefan, was to fill the void in my heart. The only you left…" she explained

Caught off guard by the last part, I leaned in and kissed her. "I love you." I mumbled against her lips

**A/N: Okay very disappointed…only 1 review on the last chapter. Okay Let's see how you like this one! PLEASE please please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back! I don't own Vampire Dairies if I did Damon and Elena would have been together long ago!**

**Caroline's POV**

Klaus and I are officially dating! We have talked about his anger toward Elena and Damon; he has begun to let it go, slowly but surely. He realizes he's never going to be alone, he has me. We were on our way to a 'family' dinner. Elena has forgiven me for the most part, Stefan is still gone. Klaus was driving us to the boarding house now…

**Elena's POV  
** I smoothed down my red dress and looked in the mirror. I sighed. "We can still call it off." Damon came up behind me

"No…" I pondered "No. I can do this." I stated

He kissed the back of my neck and up to my ear. He twirled my hair around his finger then turned me around and kissed me on the lips. When I didn't respond he looked me in the eyes "Elena stop it…Smile I love you." He told me

"Damon…I hate this. I hate not being able to have these family diners with my boyfriend and not my parents or Jenna or the people I love. It shouldn't be this way! My parent's car shouldn't have gone off Wickery Bridge that night!" I screamed

"But then you wouldn't be here…" he sighed I could tell I hurt him

"Damon…I'm sorry I didn't mean it like th-"I didn't get a chance to finish before he interrupted me

"Yes you did! You wouldn't be a vampire! I would be dead Stefan would be dead! Klaus, Rebekah and all of them DEAD! Even Tyler! Because of your parents their job was to rid the world of us monsters! Not let their daughter fall in love with one, oh wait maybe it was two! Katherine!" he huffed and stormed out of the house at vampire speed

I heard the door slam and I sunk down to the floor in tears. I couldn't turn my emotions off; I would end up just like Katherine if I did, so I just cried. I cried until I heard Jeremy and Bonnie enter the house. "Elena! Damon!" they called I just sat there

"Where are they?" Jeremy asked

"I'll look upstairs you look down here." Bonnie said

One step at a time I heard Bonnie make her way to Damon's bedroom. Cracking the door open to reveal me. "Lena! What's wrong? Where's Damon?" she asked

"We-we had…a fight." I sobbed. My heightened emotions taking over

"Okay, what about?" she asked getting me some tissues

"How tonight should be having a family dinner with my parents and Jenna. That my parent's car shouldn't have gone off Wickery Bridge that night. Which he then screamed at me 'Yes you did! You wouldn't be a vampire! I would be dead Stefan would be dead! Klaus, Rebekah and all of them DEAD! Even Tyler! Because of your parents their job was to rid the world of us monsters! Not let their daughter fall in love with one, oh wait maybe it was two! Katherine!'" I quoted

"Oh, 'Lena." She hugged me "He compared me to Katherine! Katherine of all people. I am NOT Katherine." I told her

"Bonnie! Did you find-"Jeremy opened the door on our little girl moment

"Elena, are you okay?" he asked coming over to us

"Yeah, I am now." I said picking myself off the ground and fixing my make-up for the dinner. I heard Jeremy whisper, just barley, but he whispered "What was wrong?" to which Bonnie said "I'll explain later." She came over to me and helped me "Please don't tell him everything I don't want him to kill Damon." I whispered Jeremy still in the room

**Damon's POV  
** I lay on the cold ground waiting for my prey…thinking only of the one I love, how would she feel if in the morning a person in Mystic Falls is missing again. I heard a car in the distance and waited. The car approached and stopped. A man got out and came towards me. "Damon?" it was Klaus of all people

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the road?" he questioned "Caroline and I are on our way to the boarding house now."

"Elena is there." I sat up Klaus gave me his hand and helped me up "We had a fight. A BIG fight." I told him hearing another car closer than before

"I have to go…" I said hurrying toward the oncoming car "DAMON!" Klaus called I looked back to see him and Caroline coming at me with…

**Elena's POV**

I heard a knock on the door and called for Jeremy to get it. I heard the door open. "Ummm…Elena you should…"

I sped into the entry way to see an unconscious Damon in the arms of Klaus and Caroline. "A big fight?" Caroline looked at me with pleading eyes considering I had yet to invite them in

"Do you…" I looked at Klaus "Understand your boundaries?"

"I do. I am very sorry Elena." He apologized and for the first time I saw his humanity it shone through everything

I then looked down and focused on Damon "What happened?" I questioned

"We found him lying in the road…hunting." Caroline explained "We were the target until he realized it was us. Then another car was coming and before he could we vervain him…hard."

"Well, for now let's leave him on the couch and wait until he wakes up." I could feel tears stinging my eyes as Jeremy invited them in and they drug Damon into the parlor…The same parlor so many things happened, where I learned about his past, where he promised he'd always be here for me. Everything.

We were all seated around the table with our salads in front of us. I heard noise in the parlor. "Excuse me." I mumbled getting up and slightly stopping to look back only to get reassuring looks from Bonnie and Caroline

**Damon's POV**

I slowly sat up. I had the worst headache. Where am I? I blinked my eyes a few times before I remembered. Elena, fight, Klaus, Caroline, vervain. I heard someone behind me. I swear if its Klaus I'm gonna kill him. I looked behind me to find my puffy eyed, red cheeked and frowning Elena. "Damon…" she whispered

_Everything's heighted_… I recalled she may have been a vampire for almost 2 months but these things take time, years. "Elena come here." I said trying not to sound as angry as I was

She slowly came; her head down as she walked and sat on the couch _next _to me. This is how I knew I hurt her, anything we are on the couch even if we fight are happy anything she sits on my lap. Nope not this time. She kept her head looking to the floor, refusing to meet my eyes or even look at me

"Elena, look at me." I instructed getting her attention she looked up at me tears flowing down her cheeks, her make-up smeared everywhere. We sat there for a while just looking at each other. I could feel her pain every ounce she was feeling and she could feel mine. We are vampires and a vampire's soul mate can feel all the pain they can and vice versa.

She looked down at her hands and finally spoke "I thought…I was worried, that you'd never come back." She started to cry again

"I…" I started to speak, but no words would form. I lifted my hand to her face and gently moved the hair from her eyes. I lifted her chin to meet my eyes, "I love you." I told her knowing there were no other words I could think of

"I love you too..." she sighed "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said I just miss my parents. I don't think you realized but yesterday was the 2 year anniversary of their death." She met my gaze once again and I hugged her.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't realize I…was out yesterday. I had a lot of things to do and I completely forgot." I paused briefly "And I'm sorry I compared you to Katherine. You are NOT Katherine." I told her placing my hand over hers

"It still feels like it _was _yesterday." She scooted towards me and laid her head on my chest

"I know baby, I know." I ran my hand soothingly though her hair

"We have company." She whispered. I looked back to see Bonnie and Jeremy hand-in-hand along with Klaus and Caroline a ways back fearing I was angry

Elena sat up and looked back to see Bonnie grinning and Caroline break a small smile. "So…were you planning on serving dinner?" Bonne joked

"Ummm yeah." She pulled herself up and pulled me with her. She sped into the kitchen leaving me lagging behind to pass by Klaus. "Thank you." I told them. The instant relief on their faces let me know that they did fear me

We all sat back down and ate our dinner making chit-chat. Bonnie rested her hand on Caroline's shoulder and blanked out in a witchy Juju way. "Bonnie." Elena screamed

"Lena, she sees something!" Jeremy told her

We waited until she came back to us. "They're here." She muttered

"Who?" I asked confused, but worried I _had _to protect Elena

"Stefan…Katherine." She looked at me. "They are here. Waiting to attack. We cannot leave. They want one of us…or all of us." She told us

"He can't…AND HE WONT TOUCH any of us!" I growled and got up from the table

"STOP!" Bonnie yelled "I will handle this." She marched to the door

We all followed her. She opened the door and there stood Stefan next to him Katherine.

**Bonnie's POV**

"Hello. Stefan. Katherine." I greeted

"Oh great it's the witch." Katherine said eyeing me and her doppelganger

I brought them both to their knees in an instant; it took a lot of power to do so. Katherine was over 500 years old I have to work at it. I was in trace.

"Bonnie! Bonnie stop! You're hurting yourself!" I heard Elena screaming, but I couldn't let go "Damon help her!" she shouted

Damon came to me only for me to throw him into the far wall. "Witchy got a temper." He said

Jeremy came to me just as I collapsed, feeling the blood run down my face. Then I felt weaker and weaker until everything went black.

**No One's POV**

Bonnie fell into Jeremy's arms. He shook her and pleaded for her to wake up. She was limp and lifeless; there was no color in her face. Bonnie was gone…

**A/N: Is Bonnie really gone? How'd you like it? Review! There is a poll on my profile voting on nicknames for Damon to give Elena I am welcome to suggestions. If I don't use yours please don't be offended. Review or PM me your suggestions! And Follow me on Twitter at Friends4ever552! **


	5. Chapter 5

**One review? Really we can do better than that. ;)**

**Elena's POV**

"Damon! Help her!" I cried as Jeremy laid Bonnie on the couch

"Shhhh." He tried to sooth me. "Caroline get her upstairs. NOW!" Damon shouted going over to Bonnie

When we got upstairs I focused on nothing but the men downstairs. _"She's alive, but unresponsive." _Damon said

_"Can't you feed her and she'll be better?" _Jeremy asked worried for his girlfriend our best friend

_"I'm going to try, I think she just wore herself down, I don't think there's anything we can do except to wait."_ Damon said

I heard someone coming up the stairs. Klaus appeared in the doorway of Damon's bedroom. "How is she?" Caroline got up and went to him

"She's going to be fine, love." He kissed her

I hurried past them and down the stairs. Damon looked up and saw me; he came to me and took me into his arms. He rubbed my back and kissed me gently on the forehead. "I love you, Elena. She's going to be okay."

"I love you too." She sighed

I had completely forgotten about our two visitors I went over to the door and found them just getting off the ground. "Stefan. Katherine. What is it that you want?" I questioned them

"We. Want. You." They growled

"Fine. If you want me come on in and get me, I mean it is your house." I smirked as they tried to come in, but were stopped by the invisible wall

"What on earth?" Stefan asked

"Opps…I guess I forgot it's not your house." I smiled

"Elena, I need to tell you something." It was Katherine this time

"What's that?" I asked

"I know you wanted to live your life and have a family, I found a…" I slammed the door in their faces

I hurried back into the living room where Bonnie was waking up. I hurried to her side. She told me she was fine, and hugged me tight. We all sat down in the parlor and Jeremy stood up. "I have something to say…Bonnie I love you so much," he helped her to her feet "I want us to be together forever," he knelt to one knee and pulled a box from his pocket "Will you be my wife?"

She was crying, but nodding yes. He put the ring on her finger and kissed each other.

**Damon's POV**

I laid down on my bed and waited for Elena to finish up in the bathroom. She came out wearing my shirt from earlier. "Hi, Kitten." I said as she climbed into the bed

"What's wrong, Princess?" I asked noticing the look on her face

"What? Nothing." She answered snuggling up to me

"Something's wrong Elena, don't lie to me." I warned her

"Nothing, I'm just tired and the whole thing with Katherine and Stefan and Bonnie, and then letting Klaus into your house…" she explained

"That's not it, is it?" I looked into her eyes trying to read her "its Bonnie and Jeremy's engagement isn't it?" I felt hurt for her deep inside

I could see the tears on her cheeks, "No…" she sniffled I put my hand on her shoulder but she pulled away. Before I knew it she was gone. She zipped out the door of the boarding house. I grabbed my phone and called Bonnie. "Yes, Damon." Jeremy answered

"Is Bonnie there…it's important." I heard shuffling passing the phone to Bonnie

"Hello?" she asked

"Elena's gone." I sighed

"What do you mean gone! Stefan and Katherine came for her earlier and she was stupid enough to go with them!" she shrieked

"No, she came to bed and-They came for her!" I kind of asked

"Yeah." She said in a 'duh' tone

"She was upset and I tired talking to her, we weren't fighting, but I think she wants to get married and the whole thing today just put her over the edge…I have to find her NOW." I was starting to panic how could I let her go…

**Elena's POV**

Everything was hazy and unfamiliar. I was so weak; I had never felt this weak in my life…never in my human life. It has to be vervain they vervained me. Who? I looked up only to realize something horrifying I was in the tomb. I tried to move my arm, but realized I was chained to the walls. I saw someone coming in from the shadows. "Hello Elena…" Stefan appeared from the light

I coughed "What?"

"Now why make this any harder than it has to be," he had a string of vervain he brushed it on my face. I screamed in agony. Damon and I drink it every day, but it takes years to build a strong tolerance to it. "treat me with respect and nobody gets hurt…" he smiled wickedly, Stefan is gone…He's been gone since Klaus turned his humanity off

"What…do you want?" I was too weak to even speak

"To play…" he grinned

"What?" I looked at him

He came towards me and grabbed my face "I said, I. Want. To. Play." He crashed his lips onto mine, and not in a loving way like we used to be, in a violent way all he wanted was to torture me. I tried with all I had to fight back, but he continued making his way down my neck

**Damon's POV**

I paced the floor of the boarding house a 2:30 in the morning waiting for Bonnie to do her locater spell to find Elena. "What do I have to do?" I asked

"I need something of hers…" Bonnie continued setting up the candles

I was about to rush upstairs when something caught my eye "No…"

"What?" Bonnie and Jeremy looked at me heading to the front door. Bonnie saw what I saw "Is that her…"

"Daylight ring." Jeremy said

"Here" I brought it to Bonnie who started to chant. Her face twisted in an odd expression. I glanced to the map; nothing happened "What's going on?" I looked at her

"Whoever has her…have a witch. "she looked up at me. "A strong witch. "she looked distraught

"Where is she?" I screamed at no one

"I think I might know…I don't know why I think this, but we are going to where it all began…The tomb." She sighed and started walking us to the door…

**A/N: Good? Bad? Review? Tell me what you think and I'll tell you in the next update what happens between Stefan, Elena and Damon…Who knows, you'll have to review and see… Follow me on twitter for updates and spoiler alerts at yes I know there's a random 2… Friends4ever552 **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Vampire Diaries or Elena would have chosen Damon and Stefan would die!**

**Elena's POV**

I sat on the cold ground and cried, after what just happened I don't think I could ever face Damon again. Stefan and Katherine went off somewhere and promised to be back by nightfall tonight. By my guess it was around 4 in the morning, it doesn't matter if I managed to escape they took my ring. I heard something above me. _Oh, no! They're back early!_

I backed as far against the wall as I could. My clothes were ripped from Stefan's little 'play time', so I tried to cover up as much as possible.

"Do you really think they would take her here?" It was Damon

"Damon!" I whimpered

"Did you hear that?" Damon asked. I could hear them walking into the tomb. I saw Damon coming into the lights. "Elena!" he zipped over to me "What happened are you okay!?" he ripped the chains from the wall and picked me up

He started walking towards the exit. "No ring." I mumbled "Wait." He set me down and pulled something from his pocket. My ring. He slipped it on my finger and picked me back up. We were met outside by Bonnie and Jeremy. "Lena!" They yelled "Are you okay?" I was hit by so many questions I muttered just one word

"Home…" I buried my head into Damon's shoulder

**Damon's POV**

On the way back to the boarding house Elena fell asleep. I laid her in the bed and went downstairs to talk to Bonnie, Klaus, Jeremy, and Caroline. "It had to be Stefan!" I yelled

"Damon, calm down. She's okay now." Caroline told me

"No, did you see her? He hurt her; tortured her...he would have killed her, because she chose me!" I screamed

"Stefan still loves her, and he loves you! He wouldn't have gone that far you have to believe that." Caroline argued

"No he doesn't _love_ anyone…he has no humanity at all." I sighed my anger siding for a moment

I heard movement upstairs and everyone glanced in that direction. I hurried up the stairs to find Elena still lying on the bed, but with a wooden bullet in her side. "Damon, No…" she coughed. I glanced to the window to see Stefan and Katherine armed

I hurried back downstairs "We're under attack Stefan and Katherine and shooting wooden bullets though the windows I need Klaus and Caroline to rescue Elena! And Bonnie come with me but stay behind me. Jeremy I can't let anything happen to you so stay hidden." I instructed

Klaus and Caroline hurried up the stairs to get Elena. Bonnie and I went to the window just below my room and she started her spell. Katherine and Stefan fell to the ground and Bonnie continued her spell. "Bonnie stop." She did and I went outside and stabbed the two with vervain and I locked them in the outside cellar.

I found Elena, Caroline, and Klaus in the living room. Elena was still moaning in pain. "Why didn't you help her?" I seethed

"She refused. She wanted you…" Klaus said

They excused themselves from the room, giving me and Elena some time alone. I leaned over her and pulled the wooden bullets out of her side. "Better?" I kissed her forehead

"I need some blood…please." She still moaned in pain

I hurried to the basement and came back up with two blood bags. I opened one for her and one for me. The veins around her eyes came out and she backed away from the bag. "Elena you need it." I told her "I know…"

"It's just…still so new." She put her lips on the bag and slowly sipped the red liquid from the bag.

Her wounds began to heal and she looked better than she had since I found her. She threw the now empty bag on the floor and looked up at me. I smiled. She looked away. "Elena, whatever happened I don't care I just want you to talk to me." I told her

"Stefan…he, he tortured me. He…" she started to cry "He abused the relationship we used to have and you hate me for it!" she said

"Elena I could NEVER hate you…Not in a million years. Not in an eternity." I kissed her forehead she flinched slightly. Whatever Stefan did really hurt her. "I will never hurt you." I promised her

"I know." She whispered

"Let me hold you close…for the rest of your life." I kissed her again, her flinching still but not as bad. She sat in my lap and buried her head in my shoulder. I looked at her and saw marks under her clothing. I pulled back her selves "Did Stefan do this?" I growled. She nodded.

"I'll kill him." I pushed her off me and started for the door

"Damon." I turned back to her "Don't. The guilt will eat you alive…I love you and I know you love him." She looked into my eyes "Please…"

I softened and came over to her; I pulled her back onto my lap. "If Stefan ever really comes 'back' it will be because he loves you." I kissed her softly knowing she knew Stefan's brotherly love would overcome his compulsion.

**Caroline's POV**

Klaus and I got home late after that whole incident at the boarding house. We walked into his house and plopped down on the couch. "Klaus?" I questioned

"Yes, Love." He sat next to me

"Couldn't you just compel Stefan and Katherine to go away and stop this?" I hoped

"No…Not Katarina anyway. She is on vervain, a little every day; like you should be doing…" he told me

"I remember my first interaction with Katherine." I said remembering when everything seemed somewhat normal…"

****Flashback (2x01) ****

_I was lying in a hospital bed after an awful car accident. I thought she was Elena…I didn't know anything, not yet anyway. I woke up and turned off the TV and turned in bed and saw her "Elena." She craned her head to one side_

"_Hi, Caroline." She seemed off not her usual Elena_

_I put my hands over my face. "Ahhh what are you doing here?"_

_She came oddly close to me "My name is Katherine; I was hoping you could give the Salvatore Brothers a message for me."_

_I was still groggy from the medicine they gave me. I rubbed my head "What are you talking about? What message?" I sat up in bed and looked at her_

_She looked at me evilly "Game on." She smirked and shoved a pillow in my face. I screamed and kicked and hit, but it was no use I was gone…_

****Present****

"I had no idea who she was…but I was her servant, for you." I growled "I can't believe this…It's your fault I'm here today! You basically turned me! I would be able to live my life if it weren't for you!" I stormed upstairs to our bedroom and jumped onto the bed

I heard him coming upstairs towards the bedroom so I just tried to act asleep. He crawled in next to me and held my limp hand. I tried my best not to cry…I love him, but I want to be human again.

What will come of us as vampires, but monsters that aren't worthy of anything except death…

**A/N: Please review tell me what you think! Love y'all for reviewing!**

**Thanks to…**

**DanielWhite**

**Mysteriouswolf7911**

**SnowandJames4eva**

**Thank you for reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Vampire Diaries, if I did Elena and Damon would have a whole SEASON 4 of DELENA! Who agrees?**

**Elena's POV**

I woke up feeling strong arms tighten around me. I look up to see Damon resting under me on the couch. I laid my head back down and closed my eyes.

"_Mommy!"_

My eyes flew open. "Who's there?" I started to shake. Damon stirred and looked down at me to see my scared face. "What's wrong?" He shot up, taking me with him

"I…I heard something…someone." I looked around

"Stefan? Katherine? Rebekah?" he frantically asked

"No." I stood up "A child. She was calling for me, she yelled 'Mommy.' But that's impossible. I can't have children." I pondered on that sad thought for a while. Damon told me to come lay back down so I did.

"_Play with me, Mommy! Daddy won't play with my dollies!" she pouted_

I jerked back up and Damon asked what it was. "She wanted to play with dolls and, she said that 'Daddy won't play with my dollies.' What's going on Damon?" I had tears in my eyes

"I don't know, but we'll ask Bon…" The boarding house door flew open with Bonnie running in

"Elena I need to talk to you. Alone." Bonnie said giving Damon an apologetic look

"I'll go to the grill with Jeremy so you can ask him if I'm there." Damon said heading for the door

"He's in the car waiting." Bonnie smiled

Once Damon and Jeremy were out of sight Bonnie sat me down in the parlor. "I keep seeing these visions of you, and this little girl." She told me

"Wait…a little girl, could you hear us?" I asked

"Not everything. I heard 'Play with me.' And 'Play with my dollies.' That's all I heard, but you were happy…with her." Bonnie gave me a sad smile

"She called me mommy. She also said that daddy wouldn't play with her dollies." I told her

"I looked in Grams books and found a spell…it allows vampires and the doppelganger, even if she's a vampire to have children. I think that girl is your daughter…she looked like Damon." Bonnie explained to me

"Really?" I swallowed a sob "Damon and I might have children one day?"

"I don't know, it looks to be that way…" Bonnie smiled

"I never thought I would ever have children since…since this happened." I let out a little laugh

"I know…I think that was why Katherine came back, not Stefan but Katherine." Bonnie said "The boys are back." She said hugging me and getting up.

Soon before Bonnie reached the door Damon entered it with Jeremy not far behind. "Hi, Kitten." He came to me and kissed me

Bonnie looked at me asking if I was going to tell him. I gave her a look that said not now. Bonnie and Jeremy went back to the house where Jeremy and I grew up, and I and Damon went upstairs to his room.

"Damon." I stopped him in the hallway and glanced to Stefan's room. "It's time." I told him He has been wrestling with cleaning Stefan's room out knowing it could be better severed as a guest room. We opened the door and a rush of memories came, I closed my eyes refusing them while Damon went into the room and looked around.

"_She's beautiful…" it was Damon's voice_

"Did you say something?" I asked him

"No, why?" he looked at me strangely

"I just was thinking I wanted to make sure I thought I heard you say something…are you ready to pack this up?" I asked him

"Yeah." We grabbed the boxes and used our vampire speed to pack everything, only crossing paths occasionally.

I stepped back in the doorway and looked at the room that I once loved now filled with boxes, Damon set the last one in corner and we said we would take them to the basement in the morning. I looked in the room one last time and closed my eyes forgetting every memory made in that room.

"_Mom, will you help me get ready for prom?" her eyes shine_

I shut the door and walked with Damon to his room and we lay on the bed, "I love you so much." Damon kissed me and slid off the bed and got down on his knees…

One knee.

I brought my hand to my mouth unable to think about this. "Elena Maria Gilbert…I love you with my whole heart, I never thought I was capable of loving someone so much. But when I met you all of that changed, will you marry me?"

I nodded tears falling from my eyes. "Yes." I finally said jumping into his awaiting arms. He slipped the ring on my finger and we kissed…

**Caroline's POV**

I had woken up early, the morning after my fight with Klaus. I reached over expecting to feel him by my side, but all that was there was an empty cold spot. I got up and pulled my robe around me, I walked down the mansion stairs feeling incredibly guilty for yelling at him last night. I looked into the living room to see and blanket and pillow from the closet folded on the end of the couch.

"Klaus?" I called hearing a horrible noise in the kitchen. All the noises stopped…then I smelled it, fresh blood. The skin under my eye's changed and my fangs came out. Deep breath. Stop breathing now…I continued my way to the kitchen after I had calmed myself down. I walked into the kitchen to find the most horrifying sight I've seen in a while. Four dead women on the kitchen floor. There was blood dripping from Klaus's chin and guilt in his eyes. "Caroline I…I'm so sorry." Klaus came over to me. I jerked my body away from him with tears in my eyes. I ran from the room and out the door; still in my robe.

I got in my car and drove as fast as I could to Elena's house or the boarding house. I got out and walked inside. "Elena!" I cried

"Care? What's wrong?" I turned around to see her brushing her wet hair

"Klaus and I had a fight…and he lashed out and this morning I found his 'breakfast' scattered around the floor, he had at least 4 helpings." I explained

"Care…I'm sorry. Come here." I went to her and she hugged me

"It's early, do you want to go sleep in a guest room for now?" she asked me knowing it was like 5:30 in the morning

"Yeah, did I wake you?" I asked

"No, I have to go for an interview in an hour." She told me

"Oh, I'm gonna go and if he calls I'm not here." I said. She nodded and took me to Stefan's old room. "You cleaned it out huh?" I asked

"Yeah. It was time. Stefan's not here and he doesn't need this room anymore." She smiled

I went and lay down and I heard Elena tell Damon the story and to 'check' on me in an hour or two. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I was jolted awake when I felt a burning sensation on my mouth and was being pulled from the bed. There was a gag in my mouth I tried to scream but I couldn't they vervained me…

**A/N: REVIEW! Twitter: Friends4ever552 **


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Vampire Diaries…I wish I did for Delena!**

**Elena's POV  
**When I got home from the interview I found the house oddly quiet. "Damon!" I called going to our bedroom

"Hey, how'd it go?" he asked kissing me

"Good." I kissed him back "How's Care?" I asked

"She's been quiet. I went in and checked on her about an hour ago and she was asleep so I didn't go into the room. But then I also went outside and did some work in the yard so I haven't been in the house much. I was about to go when you came in and distracted me." He kissed me again

"Let's go check on her." I pushed him away from me and grabbed his hand and pulled a pouting Damon out to Stefan's old room. I opened the door to find a broken lamp and an empty bed. I saw something spilled on the floor. "What's that?" I asked but Damon had already started towards it. He stuck his finger in it and immediately pulled it out. "Vervain. She didn't leave…Someone has her." He said

"Someone kidnapped her!" I cried

"We'll find…oh no!" he rushed out the door and down to the outdoor cellar

The door was busted down. The only thing that was in there was two discarded blood bags. Someone helped Stefan and Katherine escape. Damon walked in and kicked the wall. "Damon stop!" I yelled "it's okay we'll find them."

"How can you be so calm your best friend is missing?" Damon screamed and slammed his fist into the wall

"Damon! Stop it now." I pinned him against the wall. I knew he was stronger than me but I had to try. I put my lips to his and kissed him.

He immediately calmed down. "Sorry." He said and relaxed

"It's okay." I let him go

**Caroline's POV**

Everything slowly was coming together, I was kidnapped. That much was obvious, "Hello." I called

It looked like I was in a cellar of some sort. "Hello, honey." He evilly smirked

"What do you want Stefan!?" I asked him

"Why you left me? I didn't really care for you anyway, but this upset me Caroline then you go running to Klaus…shame I tell you shame." He grinned

"How'd you get me? You went invited in!" I was getting scared and not just for me, but Damon and Elena

"Computation is such an easy thing to use."

"Twisting people's minds, really. Stefan what happened to you?" I asked

Suddenly Stefan was against a wall. "Elena?" I asked

"Run." She growled. That's when I knew it was Katherine. "Why are you helping me?" I asked

"GO!" she screamed at me. I grabbed gloves and a needle I knew was filled with vervain and tossed then to her and ran.

I ran as far as I could. I had no idea where I was…

**Elena's POV**

I heard a knock on the door then Klaus came in. "Where is Caroline?" he looked drunk and distraught

"We don't know. She was here then someone took her. Bonnie is on her way to help us find her." I said, just as Bonnie and Jeremy came through the door with the spell books and maps, along with a few candles knowing we had plenty

"Ready?" she asked

We all nodded and she started the spell using Caroline's favorite ring. It slowly began to move towards the lower part of Virginia on the coast of North Caroline. Bonnie continued the spell and the ring moved. "She's running." Bonnie snapped her eyes open

"So how do we know where she is?" Klaus asked. The look on his face was pure terror. He was more worried about Caroline then I had ever seen anyone worry. Other than Damon anyway.

"We wait…Someone let her go, or she escaped all we can do is wait for a call or in an hour I will do the spell again." Bonnie told him

"Fine!" Klaus huffed

****15 minutes later****

My cellphone started to ring increasing the tension and worry in the room. I slowly picked my cellphone up and answered it. "Hello." I answered

A voice that was mine replied back. "Is she home, yet?"

"Katherine?" All eyes bolted on mine

"No it's Elena. Yes it's me! Is Caroline home yet? I saved her butt for you." I could hear the sarcasm dripping in her voice'

"No…and why?" I asked my doppelganger

"Why what?" she asked

Just as I was about to say something the boarding house door flew open revealing a tired and weak Caroline. She had burns on her arms and face, from vervain. Everyone rushed over to help her while I went to another room to finish this call.

"Katherine." I said into the phone

"Yeah." She huffed

"Why did you help us? You hate us." I asked her

"Your family, Elena. Yes I may be an awful person most of the time…but now I realize family is first…always and forever." Then the line was cut off. I stood by Damon and I's bed in shock

"Lena." I turned around to see Damon "You okay?" he asked coming to me

"Yeah." I sat on the bed "That was Katherine she told me she gets it now family is first, but that's not Katherine…"

"Your right, but she's not here so let's just go help Caroline and everyone's together now so let's go announce our news…" he winked at me and pulled me downstairs

**Damon's POV**

We went downstairs and sat down on the couch I noticed Elena putting her left hand under her right to hide her ring. Caroline and Klaus were sitting in the chair nearest to us and Bonnie and Jeremy were sitting by the fire practicing a spell. "Excuse me everyone." I stood up and pulled Elena with me

All eyes came to me and Elena. I could feel her getting nervous next to me. I squeezed her hand to support her. "We have some news…" I told them

"What is it?" Bonnie excitedly asked

"We are engaged!" Elena squealed

"Really?" Caroline and Bonnie jumped up and ran over

Elena took her left hand out from mine and showed them the ring. Squeals went around from the girls. Then the questions started 'when did it happen?' 'How?' I excused myself from the room. I didn't want to be in there with the craziness. I love Elena's friends, but this was too big to be in there for. I went to the kitchen and looked around. This kitchen looked a lot like the kitchen I had in Italy when we lived there…before mother passed.

"Damon?" I turned around to see Elena looking worried "You disappeared."

"Sorry…I-I'm just thinking about my mother. She would have loved you." I forced a sad smile

"You never mention her. It was always about how much your father hated you." She came over to me

"My mother loved me very much…She loved Italy where we lived at the time she was alive, I loved Italy we are Italian my father thought it was best to leave after she passed, to many memories." I sighed

"Tell me about your mother…" She sat down at the table and pulled me to the seat next to her

"Okay…"

**A/N: The next Chapter I am making up Damon's past because I don't know a lot of the backstory. So I am using different information some from fanfiction other my own creation. But does anyone know what Damon's mothers name was? I don't know if they mention it but if you do review with it please! And again Review…Please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am going to say this now. I do NOT know my history well so if something is wrong please be nice and just go with it! Thanks! Here we go…I don't own Vampire Diaries**

**~~Takes place when Damon was younger~~**

**Damon's POV**

** "**My mother did not care for fathers business. He did not love her." I told Elena

_ I headed to the kitchen on this beautiful Sunday afternoon; I was to help my mother with brunch. Father had people coming over, I was to be my best behaved. I walked pasted my father's study to find the door was slightly cracked. "Stefan, my son…Damon is not going to take my place when I pass, so I want you to carry on the family business." Anger surged within me. Had father no faith in me? Yes we don't always get along and I don't like him, but had he no faith in me. He always fights with mother about shipping me off to the confederacy…_

_ I fumed but I continued to the kitchen…_

"My mother was an amazing cook. We had people to cook for us, but mother refused she let them have the day off when she cooked, or she sent them to do other work in the winery for my father." I told Elena

"So Giuseppe owned a vineyard?" she questioned

"Yes, my mother Elizabetta Salvatore didn't drink wine. Ever. She believed it was wrong to drink anything harmful. She would be so disappointed in me today." I told her looking away from her eyes

"She would love you…Go on." She encouraged

_ I arrived in the kitchen to find my mother preparing a cake. "Mother? What is it that you are doing?" I asked her_

_ "Damon…It is your birthday, you need a cake. Come help me son." She smiled at me_

_ "Does father know you are making that?" I asked her my father did not care about my birthday_

_ "I do not run everything I do by you father…If he does not like it; he may leave." She plainly said_

_ "But father…" I started but she cut me off_

_ "You are my son and I want to bake you a cake!" she stated_

_ "Yes, mother." I smiled at her _

_ I helped her finish up dinner and set the table, I was placing the last plate at the table when my father and Stefan came in. "Damon! Why are you setting the table! That is women's job!" he yelled at me_

_ "Well the family business is a man's job as well. And it seems as though you have given it to Stefan and he is no man!" I retorted_

_ Suddenly my father's hand made contact with my face with a loud clamp. I fell to the floor, while Stefan just stood and watched. My mother came rushing in. She gasped at the sight, "Giuseppe did you do this?" she rushed over to me_

_ "He insulted my son!" my father said_

_ "Damon is your son as well!" my mother helped me up and stood in front of my father_

_ "Mother. I am fine, please let's just eat." I begged my mother knowing what father would do_

_ My fears were conformed when my father slapped my mother to the ground as well. Father left the room with Stefan on his heels. I helped my mother up and we went back to the kitchen to eat alone. "Mother…I can take care of myself, father does not scare me." I told her_

_ "Damon…listen to me. When I do pass I want you to go to America…find a nice girl settle down. I am sick and only you and I do know this…the doctors say I don't have long." She kissed my cheek "Let me protect you while I can…" she got up to clean the dishes_

I hung my head thinking about the day my mother told me she was sick. The doctors didn't know what she was sick with, but they knew she wasn't going to make it…

"How…how long was she sick?" Elena asked hesitantly

"About a year and a half. Then my father and Stefan were out one evening and she called me to her side, to wait in her last moments…" I hated telling this story

_ When I sat by her bedside that night…the last night…I knew this was the final few hours…_

_ "Mother?" she opened her eyes "Damon." She weakly brought her hand to my face…I placed mine on top of it. "I need you here mother…don't leave me." I begged_

_ "Son, you will be fine without me…stand your ground against your father…for me." She coughed_

_ She removed her hand from min and took her wedding ring off. "Give this to that girl…the one you will settle down with." She placed it in my palm and closed it_

_ "No mother…I couldn't this is yours." I told her_

_ "Now it is yours." She managed a week smile_

_ She tried to sit up, but I carefully pushed her back down. "Lie down. You need your rest." I told her_

_ "Get that small box from the night stand please." I did as I was told and she told me, the treasure in the box would grace the hand of the lucky lady I was to wed one day. _

"The ring you are wearing, I know it's not the one you wanted from that catalog, but it was my mother's…her wish was to know I was happy and she believed that ring was lucky." I told my fiancé as she examined her ring, it hand a smiple stone in it.

"It's perfect…" She kissed me

"I'm glad you like it." I smiled talking about my mother made me feel so weak and pathetic

"I love you…I know how hard that was to tell me…I miss my mom so much." She sighed I could see the sadness pricing through her eyes

"I know you do, but at least we have each other, I love you Ellie…" I smirked. That was the nickname I had given her, only her and I knew about it. It was our special thing, that and Kitten and Princess and everything else I called her.

I kissed her cheek then carried her up to the bedroom; where we lay down to have a peaceful sleep for the first time in years. My history is what haunts me and now its freed from my mind.

** Review! For a pic of the ring check out my twitter! Friends4ever552! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Vampire Dairies…Anyone wish they owned Ian?**

**Elena's POV**

"Damon I love you so much." I told him while I sat on our bed, his back to me

He took his shirt off and the moment he turned to face me I knew what was going to happen. "I've always loved you Elena." the man who had once been Damon said

"Stefan!" I screamed backing away

"Come on Lena." he pinned me against the wall "Let's have some fun..." he smirked

"No! No! Get away from me." I screamed as he started to remove my clothing

"Elena. Elena! Wake up." Damon shook my shoulders. I gasped and sat up "What happened?" I panted

"Shhhh…Ellie…You're okay. Do you want to talk about it?" Damon asked me rubbing small circles in my back

I looked around then nodded. "We were in here…You had your back turned to me and you took your shirt off. When you turned around…Stefan…he came at me wanting to 'play'." I was on the verge of tears

"Ellie…you're safe here…I would not let Stefan come near you again. Okay?" he kissed my forehead

"Okay." I mumbled against his chest

"Well, I guess we can get up and get ready to go to the grill." Damon said trying to get up, but I clung to him not wanting him to leave me "Want to shower?" he smirked

"Together?" I questioned

"If you won't let go it will have to be." He picked me up and started towards his bathroom

**Jeremy's POV**

I gathered up some more candles from the kitchen and headed back to the living room to help Bonnie get ready for a spell. I set them on the table and she lit them. "Ready?" I asked her

"Yeah. Don't let me overwork myself, okay?" she looked a little worried

"I won't." I kissed her

She took my hands and began to chant. Over and over again she said…

_Tempus__enim__infans__coniungere__sociis__in familia__Damonis et__Elena__.__Tempus__enim__infans__coniungere__sociis__in familia__Damonis et__Elena__.__Tempus__enim__infans__coniungere__sociis__in familia__Damonis et__Elena__._

I looked around to see all the candles flames going higher…stronger. "It's done…" Bonnie looked up at me

"What's done?" I asked unsure of the spell that was just done

Bonnie snapped out of her witch state and looked at me with her eyes. "Did I do the spell?" she asked

"Yeah. What spell did you do?" I was still confused

"It's for Elena…and Damon. I think…I don't remember." She looked around.

"Bonnie? Are you okay?" I asked my fiancé who was looking rather pale

"Yea…" her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she started to fall backwards. I ran to her and picked her up taking her upstairs. I grabbed my phone and called Damon.

"Hey, Jeremy what's going on?" I could hear Elena giggling in the background…gross.

"I need help! Now. Its Bonnie, she did some spell then got all pale and she was gone I need you guys. I don't know what to do." I spilled it all out at once

"Move." A voice said from behind me I turned to see Damon and Elena. Elena was in tears and Damon was checking Bonnie.

I walked over to Elena and tried to soothe her tears. I whispered "I'm sure she's-." There was a gasp at the other side of the room and Bonnie was awake and okay. "Bonnie!" Elena ran over to Bonnie and hugged her while Damon came over to talk to me

"Is she okay?" I asked my soon to be brother in law

"Yeah. She is just overworking herself. As Doctor Damon," he chuckled "I declare her on magic rest. Only for emergencies." He told me

"I'll try my best." I told him

**Elena's POV**

"Bonnie needs to stop working so hard." I said to Damon as I removed my jacket

"I told Jeremy to put her on Magic rest." Damon told me getting him a glass of water

"Did you Doctor Damon?" I flirted

"Mmmm hmmm. Maybe I can teach you a few things." He walked towards me smirking

****4 Weeks Later****

Another 'family' dinner is tonight. Maybe this one won't be as hectic; Damon was downstairs making dinner since I still stink at it. I pulled my t-shirt over my head and changed into my new dress. It was black, knee length dress. Damon bought it for me. I looked in the mirror one last time and then opened the bedroom door and caught a whiff of dinner and felt my stomach turn. I raced to the bathroom and knelt in front of the toilet and emptied my stomach. I cleaned up hoping Damon didn't hear me. I went downstairs trying to hold down my sick feeling. I saw Damon cooking away.

"Hey, Ellie." He smiled

"Hi." I heard a knock on the door. "I'll be back." I opened the door to see Klaus and Caroline. "Hey guys." I hugged Care

"Hey." Right before I closed the door Bonnie and Jeremy pulled in

"Hey Bonnie." I hugged her "Hi." She mumbled

"What's her deal?" I asked my brother

"I caught her with her spell book and took it away from her. Don't take it personally she's been a bit moody lately." Jeremy said sliding past me following Bonnie.

I went into the parlor while everyone else caught up in the kitchen. I heard someone behind me and I figured it was Damon. "Ellie? What's wrong?" Damon put his arms around my waist

"I think Bonnie might be pregnant." I whispered

"Why?" he asked me

"Jeremy said she's been really moody and sick and I just think she might be." I told him

"Talk to her." Damon kissed my neck "Come on, Dinners ready." He pulled me, but I stayed where I was

"I'm not very hungry." I felt my stomach turn again. I raced upstairs to the bathroom.

Damon was at my side instantly pulling my hair back for me. "Ellie are you okay?" he asked when I finished

"I don't know…this is the 5th time today…" I told him

"Why don't you talk to Bonnie? The rest of us will eat dinner and you and Bonnie can talk up here." He zoomed down stairs and came back with Bonnie then went downstairs

"Hi, Bon." I said

"Hey, so how are you?" she asked all happy

"I don't know I feel sick. And I am so emotional today…I keep thinking about my parents and Jenna…even John and Isobel." I told her

She pulled something out of her bag and threw it to me. "Here Try this." I looked at was in my hand…A pregnancy test.

"No. You take it." I told her

"I have one." She pulled it out "I'll be back. You go."

**General POV**

The two girls stood in front of the bathroom counter looking at the small tests on the counter and slowly picked them up to read the small screen...

** Is Bonnie pregnant? Or is it Elena? Or both? Or neither? CLIFFY! Bonnies Spell totally made up but this is what it means. **_The time has come, for a baby to join our friends, Damon and Elena as a family._


	11. Chapter 11

**Elena's POV**

"Bonnie?" My voice shook with fear

"Yeah." Her voice gave off no emotion

"Did you by any chance do that spell without telling me?" how was Damon going to react? He is a vampire! I am a vampire and now a child is going to be a what? A mutant!

"Maybe." She was so monotone

"What's yours say?" I said not wanting to know because she sounding not very happy

I looked at her and a smile broke across her face. "Positive! We are going to have babies!" she squealed with glee

"SHHHHHH!" I told her "Lingering ears." I whispered "You can't tell anyone about this…not me anyway…this has got to come from me…to Damon, then everyone else." I said so worried that Damon would leave me

"Okay…but I am telling Jeremy about me…tonight…as soon as we're home!" she was so excited. I was excited…but Damon? I don't know how he's going to react to this. Damon runs…when things get hard he runs…we he doesn't want or expect something he runs…

"Elena? You okay?" Bonnie snapped me back to reality "Yeah…let's just…go eat." I said heading down stairs

When I made it to the parlor I saw everyone but Damon talking and chatting. Bonnie quickly went and sat next to Jeremy and I went in search of Damon. I found him washing the dishes. "Hey Ellie." He smiled

I managed a weak smile and came to him. He turned around and took me in his arms. "What's wrong?" he looked at me

"I just—later I need to talk to you…" I whispered into his shirt

"Ellie…what is it? You can tell me." He told me

"Not here…not now." I told him

Yes, I wanted a family, but I was always expecting a human family…not a crazy vampire, doppelganger messed up world. Klaus may be over his hybrids but if things with him and Care don't work out and we have a daughter then…well he will have a new doppelganger in generations to come…

"Why? Elena…what is so bad you can't tell me here?" he pulled away from me getting frustrated

"It's not that its bad…" he cut me off

"Then what is it!" he screamed. I could feel the tears in my eyes. I heard the people in the parlor heading this way probably to see what all the commotions about. Klaus, Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy entered the room.

At this point tears were rolling down my cheeks. All eyes on me. I have to get out of here! I zipped out of the room and out of the boarding house. I didn't know where to go all my friends were at my house. I just started walking through the forest when I felt I was being watched. I turned around and no one was there. When I turned back, I was caught off guard by my double standing before me. "Katherine? What are you doing here?"

"I told you…I want to help. Family is first and in this case forever." She told me "Come on. My new house isn't far from here." I reluctantly followed her not sure what was going to happen

When we arrived into a clearing a saw a small cottage. "_This _is where you live?" I asked her shocked that Katherine…Katherine of all people would live in this house

"Yeah…I finally realized after 500+ years…money and material ideas aren't everything." She told me

Was she on drugs? Could vampires act like this if they were? Wow…Katherine is…wow.

I walked into the cottage and sat at the little table in the kitchen. "Katherine? Why are you helping me?" I asked her

"We are family, Elena." Katherine said simply "I know you're secret...about the baby." she told me

"Ho-how do you know?" I gasped

"Elena we are the same person...I know you. I also heard you and Bonnie talking earlier." She smirked

"Katherine…what do I do? I don't know how Damon…is going to react." I told her as she made tea and added a little vervain for me and her

"Just…slip it into the conversation. Like for example 'Damon when you were human did you ever think of having kids?' Or 'It's a beautiful day; the baby will love Mystic Falls.'" She gave me those

"But either way…he might run." I sighed "That's what Damon does! He won't love us anymore…" I said putting my hand over my flat stomach

"Elena…Damon, Damon will always love you, and Stefan…will always love you. You get everything you want…you are a good person, good people get good things." She told me

"Well you are a good person too. You just need to show everyone that. And Katherine? Would you like to be my baby's Aunt?" I asked her

"There favorite?" She asked hopeful

"Only if you spoil them…" we laughed and sipped our tea. About an hour later there was a knock on the door. We both froze. Katherine mouthed 'Don't move or say anything.'

We waited until we knew they were gone. "Who could that have been?" I asked

"I'm…not sure." She said

Just then my phone buzzed…I had 58 missed calls and 102 texts. From Damon.

"I'm going to call him back." I sighed "Let me." She said

"Okay." I handed my phone over for her to do her roll play. "Elena!" I heard him say when he picked up

"Hey…Damon." She was really good at being me

"Where are you? I am so sorry." He said

"I am with a friend, and you should be." She snapped

"What friend all of yours are here worried about you." That made me mad. I was fuming

"Katherine." She said

"Lena she'll kill you! Come home. NOW!" he yelled over the phone line

"I trust her." She said "Good-bye Damon." She clicked the phone off

"Wow…that was interesting. You being me, to Damon." I said

"Well, I've had lots of practice." She smirked

"Too much. I might add." I smirked back "I want to go home. I know I am hiding, but Damon needs to know. I am going to go…I'll see you soon." I hugged her bye and left for the boarding house

**Damon's POV**

It was 11:30 when I told everyone to go home. I didn't expect Elena anytime soon. I walked into the parlor and poured a drink. I heard the door open and turned to see Elena her hair was in her eyes so I couldn't see them.

"Elena…I'm sorry about earlier." I told her "I just…what was so important that you couldn't tell me with everyone here?" I asked her not moving from my place

"Damon…I didn't tell you before, but Bonnie told me about a spell that could cause a vampire and a doppelganger to have a baby. I had no idea what to think…but apparently without me knowing she did the spell." She took a breath "It doesn't work all the time…but it did…I'm pregnant." She looked away from me

"Excuse me?" I thought I heard her wrong and I have great hearing

"We are going to have a baby." She said smiling a little

I didn't know what to do, or to think. Before I could say anything I would regret and went to her and kissed her. I picked her up and spun her around smiling away. **(Thanks to SnowandJames4ever for the idea ;)) **"Your happy?" she asked

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm going to be a dad!" I cheered spinning her around again

"I just thought…never mind." She said starting for the stairs

"What did you think?" I asked

She turned to me "That you would lash out…and leave me. It's what you do Damon, you freak out and leave…even if you come back its still what you do." She was crying

"Ellie…" I went to her "I thought I was never going to be a father…and you've made me that." I kissed her head

"Really?" she sniffed

"Yeah…hey, let's go start designing the baby's room." I told her picking her up bridal style and carrying her upstairs

When we got upstairs I set her down and opened Stefan's door… "This is it." I told her

"No…you don't want to totally remodel the room do you?" she asked me

"I do…" I told her already seeing how beautiful of a nursery it could be. "Damon?" her voice brought me back

"Yeah?" I asked

"Aren't you scared…at all?" she asked me

"I don't know…should I be?" I asked her

"Yes! Maybe…I don't know…" she started crying

"Ellie…this is what you've always wanted…an amazing fiancé and a wonderful family…" I kissed her

"Yes, it is I just didn't expect me to be a vampire and have no family, but my brother…" she whispered

"Ah…so that's what this is about…Elena, I know you want your parents here, and Jenna, but they are watching you and are proud of you." I kissed her head "Let's do this tomorrow. Let's just go to bed tonight.

**Elena's POV**

****2:45am****

"_Elena…" I heard my name being called "Lena…baby girl, wake up." I knew that voice_

_ I opened my eyes and sat up. I blinked my eyes and saw… "Mom?" I asked_

_ "Hi, baby girl." She said_

_ "What are you doing here? How are you here?" I asked_

_ "It's not important…I know what you are…" she pulled something from behind her back…a stake covered with vervain._

_ "Momma…don't do this." I begged as she walked towards me_

_ "Elena I can't let you live like this. With this Salvatore? I know the Salvatore's! They are just cold heartless monsters!" she growled_

_ "Mamma that's not true! I—I'm pregnant…and Damon he—he's happy. We are getting married. Mom don't please." I continued begging as she came to me and…_

I gasped and sat up in bed. "Honey? Are you okay?" Damon sat up next to me

"Yeah…I'm okay. I just had a bad dream." I told him as her rubbed small circles in my lower back

"Want to talk about it?" he asked me

"I dreamt my mom was here…" I sighed

"Isn't that good?" he was confused

"She told me…she knew what I was…she didn't want me around the Salvatore's because they are cold heartless monsters…Then she tried to stake me." I explained to him "I begged her not to…I told her that you loved me and the baby, but she came at me." I felt a tear slip down my cheek

"It's okay…I've got you, no one will hurt you. Go back to sleep." He kissed my forehead

Just before I fell asleep my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered not even looking at the caller ID

"Elena something's happened…"

**Okay guys…this is awful…after this update I won't have internet for at least a week! SOOO sorry…We are moving and don't have anything at our new house yet…last update for a week or 2… But I plan to have at least 1 or 2 chapters written so I can update as soon as I get internet! Hope this last you for a little while… :( **


	12. Chapter 12

**Writing this from the car…Hope there's not too many errors. **

**I don't own Vampire Diaries I wish I did though… ;)**

**Elena's POV**

"Elena…something happened…" the voice on the phone said

"Who is this?" I was half asleep could you blame me

"It's Bonnie. Jeremy's been hurt. We are at the hospital…its really bad 'Lena." I jerked up in bed waking Damon up

"I'll be right there." I hung up and hurried out of bed and got dressed while Damon woke all the way up

"Ellie? What's wrong?" he asked getting out of bed wearing only a pair of boxers.

"Get dressed." I threw clothes at him and hurried out to the car with him close behind. "Mystic Falls hospital now." I told him as he got in his car

"What's going on?" he again asked starting the car

"I don't know…Jeremy's hurt." I told him

With that he drove faster not caring about the speed limit. When we pulled up to the hospital I didn't wait for him I just went into the hospital. The first thing that hit me was…blood. I could hear dying peoples heartbeats the blood flowing in…and out keeping them alive. My face changed and my fangs came out. I was walking towards a woman on a gurney who was bleeding when I realized what I was doing…I slowly backed away and took deep breaths. I kept backing away until I ran into something. I turned to see Damon. "You okay?" he asked noticing my current state

"I will be…let's go." I walked up to the nurse and asked her for Jeremy's room "I'm sorry ma'am his fiancé is with him right now you can't go in." I was angry

I looked into her eyes and made sure she was looking into my big brown eyes. "You are going to tell me what room he's in then forget this conversation." I smirked

"809." She shook her head "Hello ma'am may I help you?" she asked

"No thank you." I walked away

"Elena!" Damon grabbed my arm "You can just do that." He scolded me

"Oh, yeah like you did to me!" I yelled at him

"That was different!" he defended

"How? You used me! I would've fallen in love with you first if you had let me remember Damon!" I screamed and then went to find Bonnie. I found her crying next to an unconscious Jeremy. "Did Meredith come in yet?" I asked her

"No…" she cried

"Then I'll have to do." I said biting my wrist causing a flow of blood

I forced it on Jeremy's lips and he slowly began to suck on it. He later opened his eyes and smiled at Bonnie. "Hey Sweetie."

"How are you feeling?" Bonnie glared at me

"Great…why are we in a hospital?" he asked looking around "There was an accident…you almost died." She told him

"Oh…well I feel fine." He said just then Damon entered the room. Having time to cool down was good for us, even though I am still angry.

"What did you do Elena?" Damon asked looking at Jeremy

"Nothing why?" I asked

"I need to talk to you in the hallway please." He pulled my arm and pushed me into the hallway

"What's wrong?" I growled

"Did you feed him?" He huffed out

"Yeah. Why?" I asked

"You can't just…do that Elena! You have to learn this! You can't just go off and control people! Make decisions for them…really? I was that Elena! I'm not proud of that! I don't want you to turn out like me!" he yelled and ranted on me

I burst into tears and ran down the hallway and to the exit. I stepped outside the hospital and stared into the sky think of what we used to be. We didn't fight like this a few months ago…

"Katherine." I said as I heard someone near me

"Hey Lena." My voice answered back

"What are you doing here?" I sighed wiping my tears

"I knew you were having some trouble I came to see if you wanted to talk…since you know Bonnie is not so happy with you right now." She told me

"Id love that…" we took off toward her cottage

**Damon's POV**

I ran outside the hospital doors. "Elena!" I said expecting her to be there

"ELENA!" I screamed worried that she lashed out and went on a—a hunger spree

I rushed into the woods in search of Elena. I called for her until I got to Katherine's cottage. I knew all about her secret home. I knocked on the door and shockingly she answered

"Hi Damon." She smirked "Where's Elena?" I asked

"In front of you. I'm Elena." She said

"Don't play me Katherine." I growled

"Hi Damon." Elena said from behind Katherine

"Lena?" I questioned

"Can you _really_ tell us apart?" They asked together

I grabbed the first Petrova and kissed her. Then the second and kissed her. "You." I pointed to the first Katherine "are my Elena." I smiled

Her lip started quivering "You kissed another girl!" She ran from the house

"Nice job Damon." Katherine smirked I clamped my hand around her neck against the wall "You did this on purpose didn't you? Didn't you?!" I screamed

"NO!" she coughed "Elena is my decedent I love her I wouldn't do that." I released her somehow believing her

"She's at the boarding house…We planned this…I told her that to figure it out you would kiss us…and then she would go home." She admitted

"Thank you, Katherine." I told her and hurried to the boarding house…when I got there I found her in our bedroom waiting for me. "You figured it out?" she asked me

"I had a little help." I stood in the doorway of the room her on the bed

"Katherine…she sold us out didn't she?" she asked shaking her head

"Only after I tried to kill her…"I smirked

"What's happened to us?" I could see the tears falling from her beautiful doe brown eyes

"I don't know…maybe the stress of everything just put us over the edge…I mean the news of the engagement…the whole Bonnie thing…the…the baby." I said

"You are happy about the baby aren't you?" she asked me

"I am…I really am…I just guess I'm worried to be like my father. My father was out to kill us monsters and I am too…but only to protect my family. I want to keep you safe. My father didn't love me…Stefan was his mini me, but I am still scared."  
"So the great Damon Salvatore admitted to fear." She smirked "Damon…you won't be anything like your father."

"I just want to be Daddy Damon." I smiled liking the way it sounded

"How about daddy? Will daddy teach me a lesson?" she smirked evilly and I came to her and kissed her long and slow…it soon because more intense and passionate. She pulled away laughing. I love her so much.

"I love you." I told her

"I love you too…Daddy Damon." She kissed me as I held her in my arms

**There's Chapter 12…a bit of a cute ending Daddy Damon Awwwww…Katherine and Elena are a little evil aren't they. Review and I'll talk to you next chapter. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**So sorry but school is like kicking my butt lately and this chapter is probably going to suck. If you have Ideas please PM me or review I will see what I can do! And a big thanks to SnowandJames4eva for some of the ideas in this chapter. ;) 8 days!**

****3 months later****

**Damon's POV**

Elena was 3 months pregnant at this point; she was more beautiful than ever… She was out with Katherine shopping for baby stuff…not exactly my department; I was in charge of the manly stuff. Building the crib and painting the bedroom.

"Damon! Were home!" Elena called, I walked in the entry way to see more bags then I'd ever seen before

"Did you buy the store?" I asked

"No, but Katherine got me a great discount." They smiled

"Great, who'd you, sleep with this time?" I smirked. I loved irritating her

"You…" she purred

"Gross." I mumbled

"Hey, you've got me all the time." She winked at Lena who was trying not to laugh

"No. Bad visual!" I said trying to clear my mind from that "I can tell you apart!"

"Elena!" A high pitch voice squealed as the door flew open

"Gosh, Caroline." I rubbed my ears

"Hey Care." Elena said "What's—is that a…" Caroline was already nodding

Just then 3 high pitched squeals rang thorough the whole house all at once. "I'm getting married!" Caroline screamed

I heard a knock on the door over the squealing. "Girls!" I yelled "The door?" Elena looked at me then realized and went to open the door

Who was behind the door shocked everyone in the room. "Tyler…" Caroline gasped

"Hi Care. I've missed you." He tried to come in

"Elena, can I come in?" Tyler asked thinking I was human

"No…I can't invite you in." she said to him

"Why! I'm your friend." He said

"I'm a vampire." She told him

"What! But you're…" he nodded towards her appearance

"I realize, thank you." She glared at him. She was a little self-conscious even though I told her how beautiful she is…

"How can that be?" Tyler asked

"Tyler!" Caroline said getting his attention "You can't be here…if Nik sees you…" Just then speak of the Hybrid "Hello love, you ran quite fast back there." He chuckled then saw Tyler

"What are you doing here?" Klaus glared at Tyler

"I love Caroline; I am here to take her back." Tyler met eyes with Klaus

"Well that just won't do…you see me and my Caroline happen to be engaged." He smirked

"Nik! Please stop!" Caroline begged sensing that a fight was about to be born

"No I will fight for her." Tyler growled

"I'm sure you would, but you can't win…you'll never win. I always win." Klaus looked at all of us just standing there

Just then Tyler pounced on Klaus with no warning. "Niklaus! What's going on?" Rebecca…

"Rebecca?" we all gasped

"Fine if I can't have what I want then I'll take her." Tyler grabbed Rebecca and started a make out session on our doorstep.

Klaus came in and we shut the door leaving them on the porch.

**Elena's POV  
** We got to Meredith's office to have her check the baby. I changed and got on the table. Damon was by my head…his eyes distant…to distant. She started the ultrasound grabbing a little of my fiancés attention. The room echoed with the heartbeat…a human heartbeat. "That's our baby, Damon." I looked at the monitor

"Babies, actually. You're expecting twins." Meredith said then helped me clean up. Damon sat unmoving. "Damon we need to talk." I said. He didn't move. "Damon." just then he bolted from the hospital

"Damon!" I screamed crying

He was gone. I got in the car and drove to the graveyard. I got out and walked to the graves first Jenna's. "Aunt Jenna…I need you, you were my fun understandable Aunt…I miss you so much…" Tears came down my cheeks "I'm pregnant…twins Aunt Jenna…they would love you." I placed a kiss to my hand then onto her stone

I next moved to my father; Grayson's. "Hi daddy. Your probably thinking I am a killer…but inside I am still your little girl. I promise, I'm giving you the grandkids you always wanted." I let out a small laugh "I miss you…it wasn't your fault…" I did the same as I did to Jenna's and moved to the next grave…moms.

"Hi momma." This time I couldn't hold back my sobs. They just kept coming. When I calmed down enough to talk I spoke in all but a whisper "I'm sorry, I know I've disappointed you…this town…myself." I looked at the ground "I'm gonna have a baby, two in fact…they wish they knew their grandma…but…" I had to stop, I couldn't take it anymore I leaned against the tree that sat there and cried…I cried for my family, for the babies…for Damon…this isn't the life he wants…I know it's not. He was 'excited' but was it all an act?

"Lena?" I heard Jeremy's voice and it snapped me back to reality

"Oh…hi Jer." I stood up

"What's going on?" he asked coming to me

"No—nothing." I said

"Don't lie to me." He stated

"At our appointment…twins…then Damon…he, ran…" I sobbed into his shirt

"Oh, Elena…I'm sorry. Come on…Bonnies cooking dinner." He smiled I got in my car and followed him to our house…

**Bonnie's POV**

I heard Jeremy pull in the driveway then get out. Then I heard another car door slam. In walks Jeremy and Elena =, I can see Elena's been crying. "Lena! Is something wrong with the baby?" I urgently ask while stirring

"No…just life is wrong." She sighed sitting at a stool

"What happened?" I motioned for Jeremy to take over

"Damon…he ran away from the doctor's office when she told us we are having twins." She gave a slight smile

"Elena that's great! Not the Damon part, but two little babies." I squealed

"Yeah…I guess." She sighed then went to the living room

"Where did you find her?" I whispered to Jeremy

**Elena's POV**

_"Where did you find her?" _Bonnie whispered to Jeremy

_ "She was at the cemetery crying, I was passing and I saw her so I went to her and she told me what happened. I swear if Damon doesn't come back I will find him and steak him myself." _I heard Jeremy reply

"I've heard enough!" I yelled "Good-bye!" I grabbed my coat and left the house

**Damon's POV (Sorry! SO jumpy!) **

I am an idiot…I left my pregnant fiancé. I sat down on the little stones and thought about her. I was at the old church the last place someone would find me. I heard a branch break. I turned to see… "Katherine…what are you doing here?" I asked trying to sound rude

"I'm here to help. What's wrong?" she asked

"I'm afraid…I was afraid of one…now two…and it just became…so real…how am I supposed to care for 2 little babies when I can't care for myself." I sighed

"Damon…I can help you…I had a daughter, I didn't keep her, but I did find her…I watched her grow up…I know fear…it was all I had as I human…even more as I vampire." She sighed thinking of the daughter she lost

"Let me help you…"

**How is Katherine going to help Damon? You tell me some ideas and I'll see what I can do!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it took so long! School has been really busy, well here we go! And I can't believe she still 'loves' Stefan after remembering what Damon did! UGGGGGG!**

**Damon's POV**

Was I really doing this? Letting Katherine Pierce help me with my problems, usually she's the one that causes them…She took me into the forest so we could talk. "Okay Damon, what are you afraid of? Being tied down _**or **_having two children?" she said

"What if I'm like my father?" I sighed in disgust with myself

"Damon…you're not your dad…I met your dad, Stefan was always his mini me." Katherine said to me

"Really?"

"Yes." She whispered

I bolted upright in my bed feeling dazed and confused. "Glad to see your finally awake." I looked up to see my Ellie standing in the doorframe

"What happened?" I asked

"Katherine found you and you weren't stable so she vervained you and brought you here." I could see her teary eyes, if emotions were bad for human pregnant women how bad are they for vampires.

"Ellie…please come here." I begged. She slowly came sitting on the bed next to me "I am so sorry…" I told her "I promised I would never leave you and that promise still stands…I would rather die than lose you." I kissed her forehead

"Don't leave…don't ever leave." She cried into the collar of my shirt

"Ellie, your my world, I won't leave you." I kissed her again this time on the lips

****A Few Months Later****

**Elena's POV**

Bonnie and I are now 7 months pregnant and today was my wedding day. Damon and I agreed to get married before the arrival of the twins. I put my white full length, like 8 sizes too big dress on and had Caroline button it up.

The babies took up most of the room in front of me. The wedding is being held right here in the boarding house for ease and comfort for me and Bonnie. "Lena…you look beautiful." Caroline told me pressing a hand to her slightly rounded tummy. Bonnie found a spell that could help an original and a vampire (or human) have a baby. Care was only about 3 months behind me and Bonnie. There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Bonnie asked brushing her dress out

"Brother of the bride." I heard Jeremy chuckle through the door. "Come in." we called

Jeremy stepped in and stared at me. "You look beautiful Lena." He sighed

"Really?" tears stung at my eyes "No! No ruining your make-up until after the I dos!" Katherine scolded me. She was a bride's maid along with Care and Bonnie. Technically Caroline was my Maid of Honor, but the grooms men were Klaus, Elijah and Katherine's date, and Jeremy was the Best Man and walking me down the aisle. Most of the town had come to the wedding…they all knew the vampires of this town at this point and didn't care.

"You ready, everyone is." Jer told me

"Yeah." I looked in the mirror one more time, and then everyone took their places to walk. I heard out music begin to play and it was our turn. We walked down the stairs and turned the corner into the living area we converted into our wedding.

My eyes met Damon's and he just stared into my eyes. Never once did his eyes look down to my dress, or my hair…only my eyes. I looked into his icy blue eyes, he wasn't leaving I knew that now, he loved me, he loved our children. I got to the front where we joined hands. We only heard the mumbles from the guy.

We eventually said I do. Then he said "You may kiss the bride." Damon got as close as he could with the babies and kissed me. Then he led me to the backyard where the reception was being held and soon everyone else joined us.

"Everyone clear the dance floor for out lovely newlyweds." The DJ announced. Damon led me to the dance floor where we danced to our song. Safe by Britt Nicole. (**I love but do not own this song!)**

"I love you." he whispered into my ear

"I love you too…thank you so much." I told him

"For what?" he looked at me

"Giving me what I've always wanted." I kissed his nose "A family…I husband, a love that consumes me…passion, an adventure. Even a little danger." I smirked quoting his words

When the song was over I got a drink then saw Matt come over. "May I?" he asked

Damon had gone off to socialize with some others, and I allowed Matt to take me to the dance floor. We swayed gently on the dance floor, then Matt said "Elena this is supposed to be us!" he said "Married, happy, expecting."

"Matt, please…" he pushed me away causing me to stumble only to be caught by my prince charming. "Jealous much?" he chuckled watching Matt walk away.

"Stop!" I slapped him. Later that evening I was lying in our bed with my hand gently placed on my large stomach. I was waiting for Damon to come to bed…I waited and waited but he never came.

I heard someone in the nursery so I got up and walked into the nursery. I saw Damon working on building the cribs and bassinets I bought months ago. "What are you doing?" I asked him

"I need to get theses built, we only have two months." He stated continuing to work as fast as he could

"Damon…lets go to bed…Klaus and Jeremy are coming over tomorrow to help you. Jeremy already has their nursery done so they offered to help us." I told him

"You're saying I should come to bed, right?" he looked up at me. I smiled and nodded. "Do you think I'll be a good dad?" he asked taking my hand

"I do…"

"I love you." He kissed me

"I love you too…so much. We will be good parents…" I hoped to myself

**A/N: Next Chapter…an arrival. So do you think Damon and Elena will be good parents? **

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Damon's POV **

Elena was still asleep when Jeremy and Klaus got to the house.I took them up to the nursery and explained to them what was to be done. Klaus was on painting duty, the room was going to be painted sky blue a mutual color for a boy or girl or both. Elena didn't want to know the genders of the babies, so we are waiting to find out. Jeremy and I were putting furniture together, and then later Caroline was bringing a picnic lunch for all of us.

We've now been working for 3 hours and I heard Elena stir I hurried to our room and saw her lying awake." Damon…" She smiled

"Morning Princess." I walked over and kissed her forehead, I loved her so much

"Why didn't you wake me?" she asked stretching her arms

"You were actually sleeping…I wasn't going to ruin that." I kissed her

"Is everyone here?" She sat up with my assistance

"Almost, Caroline and Bonnie are on their way with lunch. We are having a picnic in the yard." I helped her up and grabbed her some clothes and she quickly dressed. I left the room, and walked to the nursery. I told the guys to go downstairs and see if the girls were here and I helped my wife downstairs.

**9****th**** Month**

**Elena's POV**

It hurt. I hurt. Something was wrong, something had to be, and the pain was so much I couldn't bear it. "Damon!" I screamed

"Ellie? What's going on?" he asked me sitting upright in bed

"Something's wrong!" I wrapped my arms around my stomach as if to protect my children "It hurts really bad, something's wrong!" I was so out of breath "Help me!"

Before I knew it I was in the car, with Damon hurrying to start it. "Damon…" I whispered

The beeps…the beeps were loud around me, echoing in my head. I opened my eyes and Damon rushed to my side. "What happened? Where are my babies? I started to cry

"Ellie…Shhhh Shhhh, everyone is alright, we're okay. It was you we were all worried about." He kissed my forehead

"Where are they?" I asked

"In the nursery." He smiled

"So do we have a set of girls, boys or one of each?" I asked

"Little girl…and little boy." He smiled

"Emma and Ethan Salvatore." I sighed, we'd chosen those names when we found out I was pregnant those we are favorites… "Can I see them?" I asked

He nodded and went to get our babies. He soon came back with a blue bundle in his left arm and a pink on in his right. "Can I see Ethan?" I asked

He laid my baby boy in my arms and I looked at him. All I saw was a mini Damon laying in my arms. He had Damon's black hair, but my brown eyes. I looked over at Emma and saw the same blue eyes I'd fallen in love with, and brown hair. "They're so beautiful." I told Damon as he sat Emma in my arms

Just then his phone vibrated and he went in the hall to answer it. When he came back in he said. "Bonnie had the baby. Little boy."

I cooed at my own babies

"Has anyone ever told you…that you're the most beautiful woman in the world?" Damon looked deep into my eyes

"No." I smiled

"You're the most beautiful woman in the world." He kissed my forehead and took Ethan from me.

****1 year later****

**Damon's POV**

I picked my baby girl up from her crib before she could wake up her brother. "What's wrong baby girl?" I whispered leaving the room and taking her down to the kitchen with me

"Da—da." She sniffed

"What did you just say?" I asked her

"Dada." She clapped

"Your first word!" I set her in her high chair and grabbed the camera and took her picture. Elena wanted a picture of all their firsts, and this was one.

I heard a knock on the door, I picked Emma up and walked to the door to see a very unwanted person. "Hello brother." Stefan smirked

"What are you doing here?" I demanded

"Came to see the fam. Who's this cutie?" he reached out as far as he could before being stopped by the invisible shield

"Get out of here." I growled

"But I want to see my family…come on, call Jeremy and have him invite me in." he said

"Elena!" I yelled, causing Emma to start crying and waking Ethan

Elena was downstairs at vampire speed. She stopped seeing who was staring at her. "Take Emma and Ethan and stay in the nursery. NOW!" I directed her

"Damon, what are you going to do?" she asked taking Emma "Just go!" I saw hurt flash across her face. I was never like that with her…but my family is in danger here…I had to protect them first

"Da-da!" Emma cried "Dada!" She screamed for me as Elena carried her up the stairs tears in her eyes

"Stefan you need to leave." I told him

"Dada? WHO IS SHE?" Stefan yelled

"MY daughter. MY wife. MY son. MY family! Get out of here Stefan. We don't need you anymore. We never did." I slammed the door in his face

I walked upstairs to find my beautiful wife in tears reading to our children…She looked up at me and hid her eyes as she finished the story. "Okay, time for breakfast." She picked Emma up and then Ethan and brushed past me and headed downstairs

I heard a gun being set and I raced down the stairs just as a shot was fired. I ran into the kitchen to see Elena lying on the floor blood all around her. Emma and Ethan had blood on their clothes; I grabbed them and put them out of harm's way. "Elena! Honey are you okay?" she was not answering me

"Vervain…" she said "Damon…I'm going to die…it's…its scraping against my heart."

She closed her eyes. "Elena…ELENA! WAKE UP!" I yelled. Her eyes fluttered as I pulled the bullet from her chest.

"Did you see who it was?" I asked

"Stefan…" she said recovering from the incident

"He's dead." I growled and raced outside to be met with Klaus and Stefan

Klaus had Stefan against a wall and then I saw Caroline trying to get a wooden stake out of her leg. I went to help her and get her inside. Once Caroline was safe I went to help Klaus. "I Thought I said to go home, brother." I growled

"I am home brother." He smirked wildly

"This is NOT your home! Get that into your head!" I shoved him hard against the wall.

"Leave Stefan. Damon left Mystic Falls with Elena. You're okay with it, you decided to travel the world live a better life." Klaus compelled him

"Okay." He walked away like a robot

"Sure he wasn't on vervain?" I questioned Klaus

"Yeah." He sighed

I went inside to see Caroline holding Emma and Ethan while Elena was getting changed. "Where's Nicole today?" I asked her

"Bonnie was watching her, then going to bring her here." Klaus said. Nicole was their 5 month old daughter.

I saw Elena come down the stairs in the sundress I bought her after the twins were born. It was yellow with flowers all over it. "Lena…can I talk to you in the kitchen please?" I asked her and she turned towards the kitchen

"What do we need to talk about?" she asked not looking at me

"Ellie…I'm so sorry I yelled at you. I just want to protect you and our biggest danger right now is Stefan. I can't risk losing you…or Emma, or Ethan. I love you so much…I can't live without you, I won't!" I told her

"Damon…being together we can fight our enemies so much stronger. Don't think you have to do everything on your own, do you see this?" she lifted my left hand up showing my ring "We are one…we fight with each other…not without."

"Lena I am so sorry…you're right. I just don't want to lose you." I whispered

"Hello!" Bonnie yelled

We went to the entry way to greet them. "Hey Bonnie, Jeremy. How's my little nephew?" Elena asked taking Johnny from her arms

"Angelic." She sighed "He loves little Nikki. Their wedding date is already being picked right Care?" she said walking into the parlor

"Absolutely." Caroline said walking to Jeremy taking her baby "Hi sweetie, you want daddy?" Caroline walked over to Klaus and laid their daughter in his arms

**Elena's POV**

It was 7 o'clock when everyone went home and left me and Damon alone with our kids. "Happy Birthday Emma. Happy Birthday Ethan." I kissed my babies cheeks as they lay asleep in their cribs

"Can you believe it's been a year already?" I asked my husband who was leaning against the doorframe

"Feels like just yesterday you told me you were pregnant…do you ever think about having more?" he asked me

"I don't know…I mean, we have all eternity to. I would love to have another baby, but I just worry about how we are gonna do with these two."

"What do you mean?" he asked me

"How are they gonna deal with what we are? I mean we're vampires…they're human…What if they turn…what if they don't and we watch them die…" I wiped a tear away

"Honey…they are going to have to make their own choices, live their own life. If they want to turn…we'll turn them, but not before giving them the choice to grow up." Damon took me in his arms and kissed my forehead

"Mama!" Ethan clapped "Someone woke up didn't he "Dada!" Emma shouted from her crib

Damon and I laughed and went to work trying to getting our kids back to bed.

**A/N: Review! Sorry it takes so long…school. Enough said right? Haha. Anyway a little bit of fluff for Delena Awwwww! Okay review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, guys I'm sorry, but this is the last chapter! Important AN at the end please read! **

**15 years later**

**Damon's POV**

I was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for my family. Today Ethan and Emma turn 16 years old, today is also the day we talk to them about the reality of turning…

We started telling them vampire stories when they were 5 years old, then we told them they were real at 7…then that we were at 8. Now though they need to know the full reality of turning if it's something they want to do in the future.

"Moring dad!" My son came into the kitchen

"Ethan, how'd you sleep?" I asked

"Fine, but dad, do you know what today is?" he asked

"Friday?" I toyed with him "Oh no! Did I forget your mother and I's anniversary again? No it's your mother's birthday right?"

"Really dad! No 2 teenager's turn 16 today!" he sighed

"That's right. Happy 16th my boy!" I told him earning and eye roll as my girls entered

"Morning daddy!" My daughter came and kissed my cheek batting her long eyelashes like her mother used to…or still does

"What do you want?" I asked her

"Cant a daughter, just love her daddy?" she innocently asked

"Not unless she wants something." I mumbled only to where my wife would hear. I heard her laugh and Emma turned around and questioned "What's so funny?

"One day." Elena said kissing me

We sat at the table and made plans for the day. "Your mother and I have presents for both of you." I got up and we made our way to the garage

"Emma, Ethan…we know you both only have your permits…but…" Elena said opening the door revealing 2 identical (But different color) cars

"OH MY GOSH!" Emma squealed hugging her car

"Thanks mom! Thanks dad!" Ethan said looking at his car

We took them in the house and sat down in the living room.

**Elena's POV**

"Okay…we need to talk to you about turning…" Damon started

"You need to know in case one day you want to turn. The process of turning is a very…very hard thing." I said knowing what it's like

"How do you turn?" Ethan asked

"You have to have vampire blood in your system when you die…then you will come back a vampire and have to drink human blood within 24 hours or you'll die." I told them

"So, I would have to drink your blood then you'd kill me?" Emma asked

"Not exactly like that, but as simple as that." My husband said

"I want to turn." Ethan said

"Ethan you have many years before you decide anything this is just a…" I started then was shocked by a snap of a neck "Damon!" Ethan had snapped his neck knowing he would be fine

He grabbed a knife and cut Damon's wrist took a gulp. Then ran across the room in the shade where we could still see him. He grabbed a gun. "ETHAN NO!" I pleaded

The gun shot rang out through the house. "Ethan!" Emma sobbed

I ran over and pulled the bullet out of his chest and noticed it begin to heal…Damon's blood cured him.

"AHHAHHAH" Damon sat up and gasped "Elena!" he looked around

"Damon…" I could feel the tears, Ethan wasn't waking up. "Mom? Is he…" Emma asked just then Ethan shot up

"Damon look at him!" I said

Damon stared into his eyes. "He's fine. AN idiot but fine." Damon got up and went to the kitchen

"Ethan…" Emma cried "Why did you do that?"

Ethan's eyes changed as Emma neared him. "Emma go!" I yelled "Damon!" I screamed as Em took off in a run and I pinned my son to the ground

"What's going…no." Damon took control "He's in transition." I sighed

**4 years later (Okay sorry this is so random, but Ethan turned and is living with DE and Emma is living in an apartment in the town and is dating Caroline and Klaus adopted son.)**

**Emma's POV**

"Yes!" I squealed "I will marry you!" I told my boyfriend

"I love you so much Em." He kissed me

"I love you too Peter!"

"When will we tell our parents?" I asked

"Let's tell mine now?" he suggested

"Ok!" I was bursting with joy

We got in his car and drove to my parent's best friend's house. Peter unlocked the front door and walked into the living area. "MOM! DAD!" he called

"Kitchen!" Caroline called

I started in that direction with Peter behind me. "Mom?" I asked seeing my mother standing in the kitchen with Caroline

"Hi Em…" she sighed

"What happened?" I asked

"Ethan is having a bad day…so we brought him here to see if your dad and Klaus could work with him…" she said looking at Caroline and cringing…he had to have heard Ethan

"Well…do you think we could break for lunch?" I asked hopeful

"Of course." My mom left the room and went to get my dad and my soon to be father-in-law

"Do they know?" I whispered to my fiancé

"Know what?" Caroline turned around and smiled

"No." Peter said

"NOTHING!" we both said

"Mmmmhmm." Caroline eyed us suspiciously

I grabbed a notepad and pin and walked in the living room Peter on my heels and wrote something down. 'I have to tell you something.'

'What?' he wrote back

'I just found out today…I'm pregnant.' I looked at him worried

'THAT'S GREAT!' he kissed me passionate

"Really?" I asked crumpling my paper and shoving it in my purse

"Really." He kissed me leading me back to the kitchen

"Hello son." Klaus patted Peters back

"Hey dad." Peter replied

"Emma and I have 2 announcements!" Peter told our parents

"Great!" My mom said "And they are?" she hooked arms with my father

"Okay…" I sighed "We're engaged!" I squealed showing everyone my ring

"And…" Caroline said

"Well…Emma might be…just a little bit…pregnant." He hesitantly said

"WHAT!" My dad screamed

"Run!" I yelled to Peter.

**Peter's POV**

Once we got away from Damon and my mother we went home to our apartment. "Well, I think we are semi-safe." The mother of my unborn child said plopping on the couch

"Speak for yourself. Your dad gets ahold of me and I'm dead. Literally." I said

"Oh, Peter. Don't be so dramatic, I'll protect you my little werewolf." she kissed me

"Em…why must you call me that…you know I'm not biologically a werewolf." I pouted

"I know…and that's why I call you that. Because I don't want us to be supernatural creatures! I want us to be human…as long as we can…" she kissed me

There was a knock on the door and Emma got up to get it, she opened it and screamed. Then I heard growling, and cry of pain from Emma. I ran and saw Ethan attacking her I pushed him away and slammed the door. Emma fell to the floor. I grabbed my cell phone and called my mom.

"Mom! Ethan just attacked Emma! She's losing blood fast I need help!" I cried into the phone trying to keep her awake!

Next thing I knew Damon, Elena, my mom and dad took her away from me. "Emma!" I cried

"She'll be okay." Elena promised me

** A/N: IMPORTANT! Well that's it. That's the end of Finally Forever. If you'd like me to do a short sweet Oneshot about Peter and Emma let me know. Also my new story a Delena fanfiction as well is up! IT's called **_**Dreaming with a Broken Heart. **_**Please check it out and review! Let me know about the one shot and I hope you enjoyed this story! **


	17. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ! One-shot Safe

**The one-shot about Emma and Peter is up! Please check it out, along with my new Delena story DREAMING WITH A BROKEN HEART! It is going to be amazing I promise just give it a chance! :).**


End file.
